willie277fandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Guangzong of Song
Emperor Guangzong, personal name''' Zhao Dun', was the 12th emperor of the Song Dynasty and was the 3rd emperor of the Southern Song Dynasty. His father was Emperor Xiaozong and his mother was Chengmu. Zhao Dun is most well-known for not showing filial piety, which caused him to be dethroned in a coup by the officials and replaced by his son. Early Life Zhao Dun was the third son of Emperor Xiaozong. It's reported that Zhao Dun suffered from bipolar or severe neurosis (or even both) early on his life, but showed filial respect to his father like worrying when his father was sad, despite him delaying Zhao Dun's title of Crown Prince. At some point of his life, he met Li Fengniang who dominated Zhao Dun later in his life. In 1168, Li Fengniang gave birth to Zhao Kuo. Zhao Dun became Crown Prince in 1171 (he had an older brother, but Xiaozong thought he was too kind and generous). Although Crown Prince, he became impatient and wanted to rule, and delivered a remark to Xiaozong saying that "My beard is beginning to white, and someone sent me dye, but I have no use for it." Xiaozong really understood his intentions, but said "What's that bad of a white beard? It shows your maturity to the world." He became Emperor when Xiaozong abdicated to him at urging of his adoptive mother and Zhao Dun (and perhaps that he was sad at Emperor Gaozong's death). Zhao Dun was happy he named the place he was coronated Chongqing which means 'Double Celebration'. Reign His reign went peacefully and Nanxi, a style of theater was started in his reign. Negatively, he listened to treacherous officials, dismissed a popular military general, drank too much, and was dominated by his wife. From 1189 to 1191, he often visited his father but after that, he would avoid his father's palace. According to legend, Li Fengniang killed his favorite consort so Zhao Dun became bedridden out of grief and Li Fengniang had the ''de facto power during that time; he recovered soon. Li Fengniang observed Zhao Dun commenting lustfully at a palace maid washing her hands, later, at dinner, Li Fengniang had an attendant bring a box to Zhao Dun, which contained the aforementioned palace maid's hands, causing Zhao Dun to fall in shock, and as a result, made him sick. Li Fengniang often separated Zhao Dun and Xiaozong, and one time he was sick, Li Fengniang didn’t care for him and Xiaozong was mad and threatened her so when Zhao Dun recovered, Li Fengniang told him, causing Zhao Dun to NOT go to Xiaozong's palace. When Xiaozong became ill around March 1194, Zhao Dun refused and dined with Li Fengniang. When Xiaozong was dying in which his illness disabled his ability to speak, but he could still cry, Zhao Dun's officials wanted him to visit his father but he flat out refused, but his son Zhao Kuo agreed to visit his grandfather. Later, Xiaozong died in his palace and Zhao Dun refused to attend his funeral because what Li Fengniang told him (and because Zhao Dun thought they were joking about his death). His adoptive grandmother was mad at him for not attending. This shocking event by Zhao Dun would be known to everyone, regardless of social standing. In the meanwhile, Zhao Ruyu (descendant of Emperor Taizong) announced the throne would pass to Zhao Kuo in a event that would be called the Shaoxi Inner Coup (紹熙內禪). Afterwards, Zhao Dun heard the ceremonial bells of the palace, and recognized that he did not order them to ring! He inquired the officials in which they said stuff which was not recorded, but what is certain is that they called him the 'Retired Emperor'; he is said to have exclaimed that, "Why didn't you let me know beforehand you dethroned me?" In reality, Zhao Dun who was at his retirement Tai'an palace (泰安宫) was out of reality at this point and refused to accept Zhao Kuo as the Emperor (after he learned he really couldn't rule), and started to hate him, and dreamed of becoming Emperor once more. He later died in 1200. Family Father: Zhao Shen *Li Fengniang, Empress Cixi **''Zhao Ting'', Duke of Yu **Zhao Kuo, Emperor Ningzong Personality & Traits Zhao Dun may have been inflicted with neurosis which may have caused him to fear his father, hence, why he did not visit his funeral or palace, possibly out of fear his father might become mad. He even hated his father, due to his wife's comments and because he hesitated to establish Zhao Kuo as Prince, instead considering Zhao Bing as a Prince since he was intelligent. Category:Song Dynasty Category:Southern Song Dynasty